


Country Fried Mornings

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a better way to heal a heart, then sharing a meal with a cowboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Fried Mornings

The mission was a success, the perimeter was protected from Talon spies. I had put an arrow through a few of them. Our enemy was persistent but Tracer and Reinhardt was with me. I'm exhausted and some reason there was a strange pain in my legs. It shoots like fire and more fierce than any spear. I've succumb to the need of some assistance. Mercy did say I could come in for inspections or injuries. The doctor was exactly where she should be. Her private med bay was sheltered from the rest of the place. No one else was around as I felt relieved. I let her know of my presence before entering further. She greeted me warmly as I bowed slightly. I've let her know about my prosthetic legs, my real ones were lost during a battle, the very one I think about some nights.

Mercy ushered me inside and onto a medical bed. I'm sitting here while she gets her tools. I slowly removed the metallic thing, that's now my leg. A figure entered the room as I glanced upwards. It makes me uncomfortable to see him here. The cowboy wasn't recognizable but clearly an Overwatch agent. He greeted Mercy when she walked back over to me. "Howdy Angela, how are you this fine evening?," uttered the man as he chatted with her a bit. There was a bandage on his forehead but it was seeping blood. She sat him on a different bed while she left to get bandages. This is awkward as I tried to ignore him. He wasn't taking the hint as he started talking to me. McCree was asking me so many question and I left short answers. We don't have to be familiar with one another.

"How long have you been in Overwatch?"

"A few weeks."

"What made ya'h, wanna stay in this neck of the woods?"

"I don't understand what you are asking."

Luckily I'm saved as our medic approached us. She started to unwrap the bandage and clean his wound. I look away so I'm not rude. Once Mercy was finished I expected him to leave. He decided to stay and talk to her. This is getting more irritating, I wish he'd leave. I'm trying to hint that I don't want him here. None of them take a hint, a shame. The prosthetic are already off, she just needs to remove the cloth. I'm worried but she doesn't take notice. I finally look back over to McCree, he's staring at my legs, the lack of them. There was terrible burns on the nubs, she touched them lightly. Mercy asked if I could feel any pain from the pressure. I'm shaking my head as she pressed in placed. My leg seemed normal and I wonder why the pains occurred.

"I wouldn't worry Mercy, it's kind like my arm. I've had phantom pains before, they come and go. Sometimes it feels like I get goose bumps on my metal arm."

I hadn't even notice his arm, I've been ignoring him. It should be obvious that he is also an amputee. McCree had that ridiculous smile on his face. I'm looking back at my leg, it's hideous. The burns made the skin look like over cooked pork, I didn't want people knowing about it. Mercy covered it back up, then she wrote some notes. She'd get me new prosthetic legs, I'm over due for a pair. It's not like I'll grow any taller, she just thinks it might help. There's also a chance to get more comfortable ones to wear. I thank her before putting my legs back on. I've been wondering why he's still here. When I left I'm glad that he didn't follow me. It made me feel extremely relieved, otherwise I'd feel creeped out.

I have never been at peace with other people, unless it was my brother, though it was in the past. I'm not sure how Genji could forgive me. He told me to make something of myself and I'm trying. I'll start by working for this organization, it's what he's doing. There has to be a reason he choose to be here. Genji must've found some good in these people. A huge gamble of my future as I shoot whoever gets in my way. I've finally got to my room as I paused. Any further down the hallway I could see my brother. Our last encounter was very awkward but was necessary. His words had helped me somehow, I needed his forgiveness. It's difficult when I feel like I don't deserve them. We were both at fault but I'm the eldest. The true responsibility resided in me. Genji had to know I had to bare all of it, this was my responsibility.

The Shimada clan fell because of my negligence and my pride, I'm such a fool.

I went into my room instead of seeing him. It was barren and barely lived in. There was a lot of missions that took me away from this place. Winston had told me I was on break until further notice. I'm waiting patiently until my arrows were needed. The bed feels softer than what I'm use to, a futon would be more fitting. I don't complain because the pay was good and the food was free. There's a cafeteria but I've only been there a couple times. Reinhardt talks about it happily during our trip. I'm glad to be at peace with my thoughts, even if it plagues me with my past. It was difficult but sleep eventually came. The mission did make me tired from chasing the enemy. I awoke to birds chirping and I still felt exhausted.

There was new and old faces in the cafeteria. I've settled for tea with a side of pancakes. The hot water was already there as I poured it into my mug. McCree greeted me while getting his own coffee. I'm being polite and give him a standard hello. I don't want to speak with anyone. It's easier to sit next to someone, that will chat for me. I've started my way towards Tracer when he insists that I sit with him. I don't want to be around him as I excuse myself. It's not a lie that I wanted to sit with people I'm fairly aquanted with. He decides to follow annoyingly with me. The conversation seems to steer between the two of them. I'm eating my food silently and only speak when spoke towards. My brother enters the room for his meal. I feel tense and then hurriedly excuse myself.

"Hey partner, you hardly touched your food."

"I'm not very hungry."

Genji looked at me as our eyes accidentally meet. Mostly I saw his visor and quickly looked away, he choose to do the same thing. I feel foolish for ignoring him, I'd probably invade his space. Maybe joining Overwatch wasn't a good idea, some reason I still didn't want to leave. This annoying cowboy abandoned his meal to follow me. I've walked a bit until I'm an ear shot away from everyone. "What is wrong with you? I clearly don't want your company," I told him angrily as his hands came up defensively, "Whoa there, I'm sorry if I'mma invadin' your space. I just wanted to get 'ta know you, that's all." I'm scowling before someone walks into our direction. Soldier 76 didn't know what was happening, so he seemed hesitant to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Fine, let's go to the shooting range, we can discuss more there."

His step seemed to bounce as that dumb smile was on his face. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him. McCree mentions that he likes my name, it's not something he's heard before. I've shrugged and told him his name was unique as well. I don't understand what's wrong with him. We needed to have a clear discussion. No one in the training room as we stepped in. I'm grabbing him by his serape before bringing our faces together. Our eyes meet and he knows that I'm upset, he looks surprised more than anything. McCree leans closer even though I'm glaring at him. "I think you should slow down, darling. We just met last night, if you wanted to speed things up I'd rather it be later," he says in that voice and those words that infuriate me.

English wasn't my first language so his words were very confusing at times. I'm letting him know that, I don't want to get to know him. I also don't want anyone knowing about last night. No one should know about the burns as he pulled back a little. McCree stated that nothing was wrong with my legs, that wasn't the point. I'd rather avoid the looks of pity, when people know about them. If nothing is said about my legs, then most people don't notice. I don't talk about them and my prosthetic are covered. There is metal parts sticking out at the ends, where my feet should be, no one noticed them. He looked at me like he wasn't sure if I was serious, "Well Hanzo, a lot of us have metals parts, I don't think anyone would mind it." I've folded my arms before letting out a huff.

"I still would rather avoid that conversation with the others."

"What about pretty ol' me?"

"You've already seen them."

"What would you do to keep me silent?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you want me silent than come out to breakfast with me, it's my treat."

I'm still hungry but I'd rather go buy my own meal. I like being alone and he seemed eager to break it. I've given in as he smiled at me. My grip was finally let loose as I forgotten that I was still holding him, that fact was embarrassing. McCree was taking me somewhere new and I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm sure he still wonders why I had left. I don't plan to explain myself to him, I don't owe him anything. This place hardly had any people inside. It was far into a small town of country folks. He had stolen one of the Overwatch vehicles to take me here. I'm sure Winston will eventually notice it missing. McCree must've been here often as we got a seat immediately. The waitress was eyeing him and ignoring me.

Both of them was flirty with each other, and for once being ignored was irritating for me. I ordered some water while the menus were handed over. She asked if he wanted the usual but he stated he'd try something new. I'm looking over at the list of foods. I feel unsure of what to get for myself. He picks something called a chicken fried steak. It's on the lunch menu but he wants to indulge himself. McCree notices my hesitation to order. The menu is long and reading is difficult for me. "Needs some help?" he asked as I glanced at him then back down at it. She eventually came back with our drinks. With my hesitation he ordered us the same meal. I don't feel insulted or angered by this act. It is however unusual for someone to do something for me.

Everyone else would've waited and felt nervous. McCree seemed to know what he was doing. I actually started to feel calm around him. He was telling a story about how he entered Overwatch. At the age of eighteen and being young, he wanted to be a hero. All of us at one point wanted of such noble acts, we grow older to know the truth. War wasn't pleasant and it steals a part of ourselves. Our meals arrived when he talked about stealing a horse. I've done terrible things as a teenager myself, I don't judge his prior acts. This food looks weird like all the other western foods I've seen. His knife cuts the meat into pieces as I copy him. I'd prefer eating with a set of chopsticks, a fork would have to do. The meat had an odd texture and the gravy was a wonderful flavor.

"I didn't know chicken could taste like this."

"It's not chicken, it's actually beef. Though I reck'en I understand the misunderstanding."

He said this with a chuckle and I feel embarrassed. My face slightly flushed and wishing he'd look away. Our breakfast was good so I thanked him. It was overstepping our agreement, he wanted to take me somewhere else. Some reason I didn't mind even if I needed to train. We had gotten back into the car. I'm not exactly sure where he is taking me. The ride was long and there was a destination. When our ride stopped I was asking a lot of questions. McCree pointed out that it's the most I've talked, it made me silent again. He looked like he regretted saying anything. This looks like nothing but desert, and long stretches of sand. His serape was pulled off and placed around my neck. I'm not sure why he's doing that. He mentions that the sand can be irritating against the skin. A gust of wind kicked some sand into my face.

It was wrapped so my lower portion of my face would be covered. I appreciate the gesture as we walked around. He describe more of his younger years. McCree had gone here as a teenager. His belt had the words 'BAMF', I had wondered about it. We settled near an abandoned building, it's been here for a while. He explains that it use to be a place for shooting competitions. During the display he had won, it made him feel invincible. This lead to wild west shows that he participated in. McCree regret a lot of his younger youth. He's robbed trains and hurt innocent people. In a certain way, he was a criminal. I could somehow understand his pain. I've done things I wish would be erased. There a look of pain in his eyes, I gripped his hand into mine.

McCree looks shocked when he looked down. Our hands connected for the very first time. His grip was tighten and almost afraid I'd let go. "When I was younger I had defied my father. I've wanted a different path and it cost me something. I killed my brother trying to get my way, I-I regret it so much, I regret hurting Genji," I said as the pain just poured out. He hugged me unexpectedly, the touch was welcomed. McCree probably knows my own brother better than I do. It hurts that I did something shameful. His arms cradled me as he tried to comfort me. I felt so much pain while talking about this. After I told him everything he took both hands, he wanted to say something very important. Those words were a bit lost and he finally settled on something.

"Genji cares about you, it doesn't matter what you did. Heck, I'm sure he regrets a lot of things. Beating yourself isn't going to solve anything. If you want to fix it, then go spend time with him. He talks very fondly of you."

"I don't know where to start."

"What about asking him to breakfast? It worked for me."

I did exactly as he advised the next day. Genji was in his room in the morning. He was sharpening his sword and cleaning it. The knocked on the door had surprised him, nothing compared to me standing there. I've asked him to go into an Asian restaurant with me. We ate sushi and chat about old times. It was stiff at first but I saw him, I saw my own brother. He was a lot more mature, his childish side was still there. His chopsticks would steal my fish, it was exactly like when we were children. I'd scold him and take a roll off his plate. The morning was refreshing as we enjoyed each other's company. I wished I had done this sooner. We started to spend every morning together, during the night we'd go out on missions.

The cowboy would complain that I didn't spend time with him. I'd prioritize my brother before anyone else. "You told me to spend time with him," I said while folding my arms, "Yeah but, I want your attention as well." It's like he's pouting and folding his arms while throwing a tantrum. I've promised to take him out to dinner. We were slowly becoming friends, I had owed him a debt. I'm not exactly sure how to repay him. He did repair something that should have been a simple fix. All it took was for me to see my brother, Genji was only a few rooms away from mine. The mission went on for a long time, I had broken my promise. It did make me feel bad. McCree decided to take me out to breakfast in the morning. I had already promised my brother, this made him throw another fit.

There was a pain in my legs during the whole mission, I'll have to see Mercy about it. I'm sure not much can be done about it. She was in there looking over Tracer. I waited patiently until they had finished. My younger comrade said hello once it was over. Luckily she had left so I can take off my prosthetic. Mercy looked over and noticed something. It seemed to apply pressure on the sides. This will probably make walking a lot more difficult for me. She hadn't noticed last time since she was so tired, with a few apologizes she applied some cream. I'm thinking I'll be putting my legs back on. Some reason she's taking them away. Until my new legs arrived, I'll have to be without them. I don't want to be stuck here.

My brother would be disappointed if I didn't arrive. I've forgotten to give my phone number. The only person I could really dial was that cowboy. McCree answered quite quickly to the call. I've told him I was stuck in Mercy's care, I can't leave until my legs arrived. She didn't know when it would happen. I'm worried as I massaged my nubs. The irritation still felt like it was there. He decided to tell Genji who wasn't that far. When the call ended I didn't know what to do. I'll be spending all night in this bed, I tried to stay comfortable. Morning eventually came as someone was nearby. McCree had slept all day in a chair. He really shouldn't have done that. It wasn't like I was sick or anything. A wheelchair was also in the room. I've woken him up as he greeted me.

"Mornin' partner, I could use a pick me up righ' about now."

"I do not understand what you need."

"I need coffee and breakfast."

Mercy came in with my brother. The two of them had been discussing something. Genji seemed happy to see me here. Both of them helped me into the chair. McCree however pushed me somewhere. I don't even know where they are taking me. It's not like I can't use my arms to maneuver. The chair was steered towards the car. He picked me up and set me into the seat. McCree seemed pleased to sit back with me. Genji took the drivers seat as we went somewhere. It seems that we're eating breakfast together. This was the country restaurant I had seen before. There wasn't that many people as usual. My brother was interested in tasting the new cuisine. I would rather taste rice and fish. Our waitress was the same person. McCree however wasn't as flirty this time.

The menu always looked complicated to me. He was getting some flap jacks for himself. We're unsure as Genji mentioned that we liked fished. An order of salmon was given as we waited. This felt weird but not awkward. Both of them liked each other's company, I also liked being around them. It's possible that we could do this very often. I'd like to see McCree try to use chopsticks, that would be a funny experience. Most westerners didn't know how to use our utensils. It's simple for someone who has used it their whole life. Our plates came as I ate silently. The both of them chatted happily towards one another. I'm actually happy that this is working out. It's almost the family meal time that I've always wanted.

I've been miserable when I couldn't be on missions. After breakfast I stayed in the hospital bed. McCree would wheel me out sometimes. We'd just walk around and just talk. It's mostly him doing the talking. After three days of not being able to walk, I was frustrated. The meals weren't that bad but wasn't what I was use to. It mostly consisted of western meals and water. My legs had arrived as I looked at them. Mercy gotten a pair that looked fairly similar. I've slide over to the side of the bed. I'm putting them on as McCree watched. He did wonder what it's like to have removable prosthetic. His was permanent unless you loosen the screws. It was on as it was a perfect fit. There was no pain but it's too soon to tell.

"Thank you for being my legs, Jesse."

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name, I like it."

"Then please call me Hanzo, instead of those weird names."

"Alright darling, anything for you."

"McCree."

"I love you too sweetpea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please give me opinions. (:


End file.
